There are in existence innumerable types of games of entertainment, some based on the conventional puzzles, that is to say, in the ordered or correct arrangement of a series of elements used in the game, others based on the player's skill, and even other games based on the player's fate and constancy.
Referring to this latter type of games, that is, in which only fate, and sometimes intuition and naturally constancy, play a part, all of them lack interest since the player's intervention is minimum and he is never prompted to play the game itself.